Misadventures In Mercia
by RaichuGirl1129
Summary: A young woman gets accidentally driven from the real world to the fictional world, Mercia. The characters used here belongs to Rebbecca Burg and Rick Fortner. Cindy belongs to me.


A 22 year old girl Cindy was walking down a sidewalk in the real world city. She really loves to stroll downtown to see the things and buildings she has not seen before. It wasn't until she saw a strange van that is not from the real world. Cindy decides to check it out so she walks to the side of the van and on it has huge words that says 'Mercia Sanitarium'. "Mercia Sanitarium? Never heard of that place."she said. Cindy then decides to climb inside of the opened back. Then a tubby man Van Parker carries a large box to the van. He puts it in and shuts the doors with Cindy inside as he did not see her. "Thanks for the materials. I'm sure my grandfather will like them."said Van. He gets into his van and drives off. Cindy is still trapped inside the van so she decides to hide in the large box. She gets inside it and stays there. Van drives to the large tunnel which leads to the fictional world, Mercia. After he got to Mercia, he drove to a large dark place which is actually the sanitarium. He parks his van in front of the sanitarium and goes to the back opens the doors and grabs the box noticing that it got heavier. "Hm...i never knew the box could get this heavy."he said as he carries the box inside. He goes up to the large wooden doors that has name plates on them that say 'Dr. Jeffrey Nobelium: Diagnosic' and 'Dr. Charles Terbium: Treatment'. Van opens the doors and went inside their office. "Hey, grampa, here's your materials."he said as he sets down the big box. "Ah thanks, Van. They're just what i need."said Nobelium as he walks over to the box."Hey, Chuck would you like to see what i got?" Terbium walks to Nobelium and Van holding a can of beer. "Pictures of your wife?" he asked."No. Materials for our patients."said Nobelium. "Just open the damn box already."said Terbium. Van opens the box and Cindy pops out of it and gasps for air. "What the hell?! They send materials and a girl?! Jeff remind me to kick their asses when i get to the real world."said Terbium. "Wait. That big white van i encountered is not from the real world? Where am i?"said Cindy as she steps out of the box."You're at the Mercia Sanitarium. Were you sent here by mistake?"asked Nobelium. "She was not in the box when i load it in my van."said Van. "And that van is yours?"asked Cindy. "Yep. It is."said Van. "I guess i foolishly climb into that van and i was brought here."said Cindy. Terbium sips his beer and walks over to Cindy and puts his arm around her."Don't worry about that, sweetheart. We don't get many people from the real world that much."he said. "So since you're new, we're just gonna let you go." "Really? Thanks."said Cindy.

Cindy then walks out of the office and turns to look at Van and gives him the lovey eyes and leaves. Van is surprised of what she did but Terbium believes that she likes him. "I think the girl likes you. I can tell." "Well...she is kinda cute. In her own way."said Van. Cindy walks down the hallway looking for the exit but she is lost. She walks to the dark side of the sanitarium and sees a door that is written 'Dr. Wilhelm Qubert'. Above it is a crossed-out word 'Sanitation'. She knocks on the door and Qubert answers the door and happily looks at her. "Hi there. How can i help you?"he asked. "Oh...i was wondering if you can show me where the exit is. I hope i'm not disturbing anything."said Cindy. "Oh no. You're ok. I'm more than happy to show you the way out. What's your name and how did you get here?"said Qubert. "My names Cindy and i was brought here by mistake."said Amanda. "Oh you poor girl. I'll show you the way out. But first i want you to meet my fellow shrinks."said Qubert. He walks out of his office and grabs Cindy's hand and leads her to the staff room. Cindy and Qubert made it to the staff room and went inside to introduced her to Chester and Lutetium. "Robert! Cheryl! I brought a visitor."said Qubert as he brings Cindy inside. "Isn't she pretty?" "Hm...she doesn't look like she's from Mercia."said Chester as he looks at her. "Actually i'm from the real world. And i was hiding in a big box in the back of the van."said Cindy. "Why did you hide in the box?"asked Lutetium. "So i could get answers. I didn't ask that chubby guy why he is in my world."said Cindy. "Oh he went to get materials for our patients."said Qubert. "And he got there by driving through that big tunnel."added Chester. "A BIG TUNNEL?! Where can i find that?"exclaimed Cindy. "Well i think it's closed for now."said Lutetium. "So you're saying i'm stuck here?"asked Cindy sadly."Pretty much, yes."said Lutetium. Cindy became very upset. But Qubert comforts her. "Hey don't worry you'll go home soon. We love to have real world people here in Mercia."said Qubert. "Thanks. I think i need to go now."said Cindy. "I'll still walk you to the exit."said Qubert. Qubert grabs Cindy's hand and finally leads her out of the staff room and to the exit. "Nice meeting you two."said Cindy as she's being lead out. "Strange girl isn't she?"said Chester.

"Totally."said Lutetium. Qubert and Cindy finally approach the exit door. "Thanks for helping me out. It's actually kind of you to help me."said Cindy. "Awww it was nothing. Come by to visit anytime."said Qubert. Cindy kneels to Qubert and kisses him on the cheek. "I will."she said. Cindy walks out of the sanitarium leaving Qubert lovestruck. He holds his kissed cheek and blushes and passed out. Cindy then walks around in the neighborhood looking for a place to stay. Until she sees a nice looking house with lights on the sidewalk. She then goes up to the house and knocks on it. Cindy waited for the answer but nothing. She decides to go to the back door that is unlocked. She goes in and goes to the living room and looked around. "Wow. whoever lives here must had a cool house. Let's see what the kitchen is like."said Cindy. She goes to the kitchen and looks around."This room is nice too." Then she hears noises outside and goes to hide in a bedroom and hides under the bed. Flint, Riley Zinc and Polly walked into the house. Polly is carrying a bag of groceries to the kitchen. "Why the hell do you go to the store every time?"asked Flint. "Well so i can make pancakes in the morning. So yummy."said Polly. Zinc is about to go to his room but saw that his door is open. "Hey guys, was my door closed when we left?"asked Zinc. "Well if it isn't, then you're a fucking moron."said Flint. "I'm gonna go check it out."said Zinc. "Anyway i'm glad we left the store 'cause the hairy idiot blew it up."said Flint. "At lest we turned out ok."said Polly. Zinc went into his room, looked under his bed, sees Cindy and screamed."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zinc runs out of his room and clings onto Flint. "Get the hell off me, Nutty! What's wrong with you?"said Flint. "THERE'S A MONSTER UNDER MY BED!"shouted Zinc. "Oh don't worry, Mr. Riley. I'll go take a look at this 'monster'."said Polly. Polly went to Zinc's room and looks under the bed and sees that it's not a monster but a girl. Polly walks out of the room with Cindy. "Mr. Riley, it's not a monster. It's a girl."she said. "Yeah. A very good looking one."said Flint with a smirk on his face. "Oh. Sorry i screamed at your face."said a very guilty Zinc. "Meh that's ok. I'm sorry i intrude this house. I came from the real world and i can't go back so i'm gonna be stuck here."said Cindy. "Ah that's ok, dollface. You're more than welcome to hang out here."said Flint."Besides i would love nothing more than to have a hot girl like you to hang out in this place." Flint walks up to Cindy who backs up to the wall beside Zinc's room. As shy and nervous as she could be, she rolls her eyes downwards and turns her head to her right downwards. Flint places his left index finger under her chin and lifts her head to make her lovely green eyes focus on his white eyes. "You're cute when you're nervous by the way."he said. Cindy didn't flinched but notice that Flint is trying to be a nice guy to her. "Thanks. That's...very nice of you."she said. "Hey no problem, babycakes. My name's Flint."said Flint as he pulled Cindy to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Uh...nice to meet you, Flint. Who are your friends?"said Cindy. "Um...i'm Riley Zinc. And this is Polly."said Zinc. "We're so glad to have a visitor like you here."said Polly. "Thanks. By the way my name's Cindy."said Cindy.

"Well nice to meet you too, Cindy."said Flint. "I know this is a dumb question but...do you have a bathroom?"asked Cindy. "Yes. It's right next to that large metal door."said Zinc. Cindy goes to the bathroom while the three discuss about her. "I don't know if we should let her stay."said Zinc. "What are you talking about? She's cute and a good looking girl."said Flint. "I just don't think Malcolm would like it."said Zinc. "He doesn't care if anyone else comes here."said Polly. "Yeah he doesn't give a shit about everything. Besides that girl has nowhere else to go."said Flint. "Well...i guess you're right."said Zinc. Then Laguna and Miya came into the house. "I hope Malcolm doesn't find out about the grocery store being blown up."said Miya. "Hope not. If he does, i'll tell him it was giant space crabs."said Laguna. "Well if it isn't Mr. destruction. And the weird little girl."said Flint. "Shut up, Flint."said Laguna. "How did you two survive?"asked Polly. "Me and Miya ran out before the store explodes. At least we 'dealt with' the bad guy."confessed Laguna. "Boy you sure are a hell of a idiot."said Flint. Laguna glares angrily at Flint. Then Cindy came out of the bathroom and went back to the kitchen and both Laguna and Miya looked at her. "Who's the girl?"asked Laguna. "Oh this is our guest. This is Cindy. She's from the real world so she's staying with us for a while."said Polly. "That stupid tunnel got closed did it?"said Miya. "Yeah. And i can't go back home until it's open again."said Cindy. "Well then welcome to the home of the Mercia Elite."said Miya. Cindy then gets confused."Huh?" "We're the Mercia Elite team. Cool huh?"said Miya. "Uh...yeah very cool."said Cindy."Anyways i'm very hungry. I haven't ate since breakfast this morning." "Ohhhh you poor dear. I'll fix you up some pancakes."said Polly. "Thanks. I love pancakes."said Cindy cheerfully.

"Well i'll be at the tv room."said Flint as he walks away. Later that night, Cindy who is completely full from eating pancakes walks to the living room where she sees Flint laying down on the couch watching tv. Flint then notices her. "Hey there, good looking. What you know?"he said. "Um...uh...i...was gonna sit somewhere."said the nervous Cindy. "Then why not come sit and watch tv with me?"said Flint as he sits up and invites Cindy to sit with him by patting the cushion beside him. Cindy took the offer and sits with him. She is still shy around him but Flint would make her feel more comfortable around him and being in the house. But Flint being a shifty bastard that he is starts stroking her long brown hair. Cindy doesn't seem to mind. "You have pretty hair."said Flint. "Th-thanks. I normally keep it clean and fresh."said Cindy. "Hey you don't need to be nervous. I won't bite." said Flint. Flint then smiles at Cindy reveling his two fangs to her. "You're a vampire?"gasped Cindy. "Oh...right...that. It's a long story."said Flint. "Well i'm just surprised that you are. I don't care if you're a vampire."said Cindy. "You don't?"said Flint. "No. I actually like vampires."confessed Cindy. Happy to hear it, he puts his arm around Cindy and pulls her close to him. "I'm so glad to hear that." he said."Let's watch some tv shall we?" Cindy and Flint watched tv for hours until it's past Flint's bedtime. "Well i'm gonna go to bed now."said Flint as he turns the tv off and gets up. "Where do you sleep?"asked Cindy. "I sleep in the attic. I sleep upside down on the ceiling."said Flint. "Oh. Hope you don't mind me sleeping on the couch."said Cindy. "Not at all, babe. Tell you what; maybe tomorrow night you and i are gonna go out together. You know just so we can get to know each other."said Flint. "That would be cool. Good night."said Cindy. She lays down on the couch and falls asleep. Flint went up stairs to his 'bed room' but takes one more look at Cindy. He knew that she's the only person that won't knee him in the balls. He thinks she's a shy girl. But he'll turn things around for her. He finally went upstairs and flew up to the ceiling hanging upside down and went to sleep to wait for another night to come. 

The next morning came and Cindy is still asleep on the couch. Until Malcolm came into the house and went to the living room to look around to see if his team mates are awake and he sees Cindy sleeping on the couch. He goes up to her and looked at her and sipped his coffee from his 'I 3 Mornings' coffee mug. He doesn't want to wake her up right away but he wonders why she's here. Flint then came down from his attic room and goes to the living room to see Malcolm looking at the sleeping girl. "Well looks like you notice Sleeping Beauty." said Flint."Can you kindly tell me why this girl is here?"said Malcolm. "I'm not to sure. I'm sure she'll tell you."said Flint. Flint sits on the couch and manages to wake Cindy by stroking her cheek with his fingers. Cindy felt it and slowly opens her eyes to see Flint. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty. Had a good sleep?" he said. "Yeah. I had a good sleep."said Cindy. She sits up, rubbed her eyes and looked up to see Malcolm. "Oh. Who's this?"she asked. "My name's King Malcolm Quimby. And you?"said Malcolm. "My name's Cindy. I got trapped here so i'm gonna be here for a while."explained Cindy. "And how did you get here?"asked Malcolm. "Well i went inside the back of the van and i was brought here by mistake. I came through the tunnel."said Cindy. Malcolm then thinks about it for a moment. "I can tell you're from the real world. Since you can't go back 'cause the tunnel's closed, i'll let you stay with us."he said. "Oh, wow thank you."said Cindy excitably. She gets up and hugs Malcolm. "Uh...no problem. Now please stop hugging me."said Malcolm bluntly.

Cindy stops hugging Malcolm and sits back down on the couch beside Flint. "By the way did you hear any explosions last night?"asked Malcolm. "Yeah. Sir Blows Things Up-A-Lot blew up the store last night 'cause he is trying to catch the bad guy."said Flint. "I'll have a talk with him later."said Malcolm as he walks to the kitchen. "Why is he so angry?" asked Cindy. "Meh he's like that 'cause of that stupid coffee that he's addicted to."said Flint. "Oh. So what would you like to do today?"said Cindy. "Well maybe later i can take you out and show you around Mercia."said Flint. "That sounds cool. But...aren't you worry about being...um...toasted by the sun?"said Cindy. "No. I wear some anti-sun wear. Like my sunglasses, my hat and my gloves. They keep me from being burned to the crisp."said Flint. "Oh. That's very smart of you."said Cindy. "Thanks, Sugarbear."said Flint. Polly then came to the living room to hand two plates of pancakes. "Gooooood morning. I made you two some pancakes."she said. She hands one to Flint and hands another to Cindy. "Enjoy."said Polly as she ruffles Flint's hair. "God i hate it when she does that."said Flint. "Is she always happy?"asked Cindy. "No. If you do anything to make her angry, all hell will break loose. Besides she calls me ."explained Flint. "Why?"said Cindy. "Because of my giant purple metal wings."said Flint. "Wow i didn't notice those. How did you get them?"said Cindy. "Meh long story. I got them while i was working at the lab with the asshole i call 'my boss'. The wings weren't even my idea."said Flint. "Oh. Did it hurt?"asked Cindy. "Oh yeah, big time. I tell you, that lab is shitty as hell."said Flint. "Well at least you don't work there anymore."said Cindy. "You're right. I'm glad i got out of that god damn place. Since looney's family died off. That's a long story too."said Flint. "Who's looney?"asked Cindy. "Riley. I call him looney 'cause he's insane. Since his dad died, he went into depression and goes batshit insane and all that crap. He'll tell you the whole thing."said Flint. Cindy looks at Flint and hangs her head low in disbelief."Oh. Sorry to hear what you been through." Flint gently pats her on the head. "Hey don't worry about that. It's over with now for me. But not for looney. Oh i also call him nutty."said Flint."Now how about we watch some tv while we chow down on our breakfast." Flint turned on the tv as he and Cindy eat their pancakes.

Then the news pops up on tv and the news anchorman tells the news. "There's been a robbery at the Mercia Bank. The robber manages to escape as the Mercia Police force goes after him. We'll update you as something else happens. This has been The Mercia News, have a nice morning." "Well that sucks. I'm sure that bastard robber will be caught."said Flint. Then Flint gets an idea. "Sugarbear, you thinking what i'm thinking?" "What, going to go stop the robber? He may be armed with weapons."said Cindy. "If he is, then i'll show him no mercy."said Flint as he takes out his dagger and showing it to Cindy. "Where did you get that?"asked Cindy. "I had this actually."said Flint. Later in late afternoon, Flint and Cindy went out the door and head to the city. In the city, Flint and Cindy walked down the sidewalk and Flint shows her the buildings and other places to show her that Mercia is a good place. "Wow, Flint. I never knew Mercia is a wonderful place."said Cindy. "Oh yeah you'll love it here. Much better than the real world, huh?"said Flint. "Yeah...i...guess so."said Cindy sadly. Flint knew she misses the real world that badly. He firmly grabs her chin and gets her to look at him. Then he talks to her gently. "I know you miss the real world. You'll go back soon. But trust me you will love it here. Besides we're buddies, right?" Cindy looks at Flint and smiles."Well you are a good looking guy." Flint smiles at her in amusement. Then he heard gunshots just up ahead. The robber from the news runs down the street trying to outrun the cops.

"Hahahaha! You'll never catch me coppers!"said the robber. As he runs, he sees Cindy and decides to hold her hostage. He shoves Flint out of the way and grabs Cindy and points the gun to her head. The Mercian cops stopped in their tracks and points their guns at the robber. "Don't move a muscle. Or the girl gets it."said the robber. "Let the girl go and surrender!"said the Mercia officer speaking through the megaphone. "No way, coppers!"said the robber as he holds Cindy closer to him. Flint decides to take action. He takes out his dagger and grabs the back of the robber's shirt and threatened him with it. "You have five seconds to let the girl go or YOU will get it." The robber quickly turns around still holding Cindy and points his gun at Flint. "Back off, pal. Or your girlfriend gets it."he said. Cindy then takes action by stomping his foot causing him to release her and she karate kicks him sending him flying to the cops who immediately arrest him and took him away. Flint looks at Cindy very surprised. "Wow that's amazing. Where did you learn that?"said Flint "I take karate classes. Gotta defend myself."said Cindy."But thanks for distracting the robber." "Ah it's nothing. Come on there's more places i gotta show you."said Flint. The two buddies continue walk around Mercia until night time. They went to the park where Malcolm's castle is and a huge statue fountain is. They then sit on a nearby bench and looked up to the sky to see the stars. "Stars are very pretty tonight are they?"said Cindy. "Yeah. But not as pretty as you are."said Flint. Cindy smiles and blushes. "Thanks. And thanks for showing me the city."she said. "No, thank you for hanging out with me. And sorry if you had to see me biting a mailman. I eat them every mornings and afternoon." said Flint. "Hey it's ok. You're a vampire. You do what you need to do."said Cindy."Besides i like your trench coat." "Thanks i got it from a good friend."said Flint. Cindy looks up at the sky and at Flint. She nervously shuffles her feet on the ground and scoots down towards him. "You know Flint, i think we're becoming more than just friends."she said.

"Ya think?"said Flint. Cindy answers by nodding her head. "I think so too to tell you the truth."he said. "The truth is i'm...starting to like you. Since you were so kind to me. And your friends are kind to me too."said Cindy. "Yeah. They're insane. But i already liked you 'cause you're beautiful and cute and...badass."said Flint. "That's very nice of you. I never met a vampire who would say such nice things about me."said Cindy. "Yeah."said Flint. They looked at each others eyes as they move closer possibly for a kiss. Then they are interrupted by a familiar voice. "Well isn't that romantic?" Both Flint and Cindy quickly turn their heads to see the Cruor brothers Lynch and Lee. "Oh goody goody gumdrops. It's the Dick Brothers."said Flint. "Shut up, Dartson! Or i'll tear your fucking head off!"shouted Lynch. "Calm down, Lynch. Anyway it's nice to see you again, Flint."said Lee. "How long you been standing there?"asked Flint. "Actually we just showed up to look for a snack to save until tomorrow night. Like this lovely young lady here."said Lee as he gently grabs Cindy's hand and takes her from Flint. "What's your name, my dear?" he asked. "Uh...umm..."Cindy stuttered. "She's not telling you!"said Flint. "Why don't you just mind your own damn business!"said Lee. Flint then got very angry and gets up from the bench, walks over to Lee and punches him in his face. As the two vampires begin fighting, Lynch looks over to Cindy and walked over towards her. "I don't really believe we met have we?"he said. "No. We haven't."said Cindy. "Well that doesn't matter because you're my midnight snack."said Lynch as he grabs Cindy and pulls her to him. "You're a vampire too?"asked Cindy. "Of course i am, sweetheart. So is my brother. We're Cruor vampires."said Lynch. "Yeah well you're not going to make a snack out of me."said Cindy. Lynch knew that Cindy is being a silly girl. He places his finger underneath her chin to move her face closer to his. "You're cute when you're being silly."he said. Now very angry, Cindy knees Lynch in the the gut without warning and runs off to Malcolm's castle. Lynch who holds his stomach sees Cindy running and smiles evilly. "Playing 'Hard-To-Get' are you? I'll play along, my lovely, tasty snack."he said. As Cindy is still running, Lynch teleported in front of her. Cindy backs away from him but Lynch manages to grab her by her wrist but she tries to pry and pull to get away from Lynch. Cindy turns around in front of the stairs. While Cindy is still trying to pull her wrist from Lynch's grasp, Lynch got a better idea; he lets go of her causing her to fall down on the steps. Lynch approaches to the fallen girl and places his hands on the steps between Cindy's head and gets in her face. "I got you now, my dear. Now be a good girl and let me take some blood from your lovely neck."said Lynch as he strokes Cindy's neck with his fingers. He then opens his mouth and bares his four fangs. Not too far away, Terbium and Nobelium are walking home from the sanitarium. Terbium tries to get Nobelium to guess a word but Nobelium gives up. "Okay, Chuck. What's the secret word?" "Balls! Ha! You never guess it right."said Terbium. "You're so full of it, Chuck."said Nobelium.

Then they hear some yelling. "GET OFF OF ME YOU FOUR FANGED CREEP!" Terbium and Nobelium looked over to the castle steps and saw Lynch trying to bite Cindy as she struggles and tries to push him away. "Hey isn't that the girl from the sanitarium?"asked Nobelium. "It sure is. And that fucking Cruor vampire is trying to bite her. I'll go take care of him."said Terbium. As Terbium walks over to Lynch, Lynch grabs Cindy's wrists and pins her down and bares his fangs again. Then he felt a strong tug of his blue cape. Terbium is pulling Lynch's cape to get him off of Cindy. "Leave that girl alone, you fucking piece of shit vampire!"said Terbium. Lynch angrily hisses at Terbium and gets up from Cindy and walks over to Terbium. Cindy couldn't get up because she's not quick to get up. Lynch confronts Terbium as Terbium put up his 'dukes' even though he's not a fighter. "You know, i can throw punches better than anyone else."said Lynch. "Oh yeah? Well i'm from Mysteel and i may not be a fighter but i can still do this."said Terbium. Terbium threw a very hard punch to Lynch's face, knocking him out cold. He walks over to Cindy who is still laying down on the steps and picks her up and carries her to the spot where he and Nobelium were standing. "Fancy meeting you again, girly."said Terbium. "Yeah. Thanks for saving me."said Cindy. "It's nothing really. Why not i take you home with me? I promise i'll be nice to you."said Terbium. "Excuse me, Chuck but she's to young for you. Besides you're not often a nice person."said Nobelium. "Not to brats and assholes. But to lovely young ladies like her."said Terbium. "Uhh...that's nice of you but i already have a place to stay."said Cindy. "You're staying with that shifty bastard of a vampire?"said Terbium."What a life. By the way, Jeff i know she's to young for me. I was just offering." "Anyway, we never have officially met. What's your name, miss?"said Nobelium. "Cindy."said Cindy. "That's a nice name. For a cute girl like you."said Terbium. "Thanks, Mr...um...what's your name?"asked Cindy. "I'm Charles Terbium. But you can call me Chuck or just Terbium. The guy right there is Jeffery Nobelium."said Terbium. "Yes. You also can call me Jeff or just Nobelium."said Nobelium. As the three talk, Lynch regains conscious and gets up and walks towards Terbium.

Cindy sees Lynch coming towards them. "Uh Mr. Terbium. I think that vampire is up for round two."she said. "Well he is isn't he? Here, Jeff. Hold her."said Terbium as he hands Cindy to Nobelium. "Chuck i don't think i can hold her."said Nobelium. "Get fucking over it. I gotta teach this leech a lesson."said Terbium. Just then the van drove up to the park. Van along with Chester and Lutetium arrived to see their boss 'dealing' with Lynch. "Is that Terbium? What is he doing?"said Chester. "Looks like he's fighting one of the Cruor vampires. And i believe grandpa is carrying the same girl we met at the sanitarium."said Van. "Yeah i know that girl. Wilhelm brought her to the staff room the other day."said Lutetium. "Well let's find out what's going on."said Van. The three got out of the van and walked over to Nobelium who is still carrying Cindy. Nobelium's knees begin to shake and he also begins to sweat. "Hey grampa. What's going on?"asked Van. "Oh Van thank god you're here. Could you hold her while i straighten my knees up."said Nobelium. Nobelium hands Cindy to Van as he straightens himself up. Van looks at Cindy realizing that she is cute; in her own way. "Oh please i'm not THAT heavy."said Cindy as she watches Nobelium straightens his joints. "What's going on, grampa?"asked Van. "Oh your grandpa Chuck is trying to get himself killed by that Cruor vampire."said Nobelium. But unfortunately Terbium is being pinned down by behind by Lynch. He has his knee placed on Terbium's back and has his right arm in the arm lock. "So much for that."said Cindy sarcastically. "I'll take that vampire down."said Lutetium as she draws out her large metal arm claw. Lutetium then walks over to Lynch while Cindy stares in shock. "Her arm claw is awesome. How did she lost her arm?"said Cindy. "That's a long story."said Chester. Lutetium finally approaches Lynch while hiding her claw behind her back. She taps him on the shoulder. Lynch quickly turns to see Lutetium and stands up letting go of Terbium. "Besides the girl from the real world, you're lovely too."said Lynch. Lutetium doesn't appreciate Lynch but knew what he's going to do. She pretends to be sweet. "Who me? Aww that's so sweet of you to say that to me."she said. Then in a flash she brings out her claw from behind her back, grabs Lynch by his throat and throws him to where Flint pins Lee down with his foot and stomping his back. "Not so tough now are you?"said Flint. Lynch then lands on Flint, knocking him down. Lee then gets up and sees Van holding Cindy. Lee teleported in front of them. "Hand her over, human."demanded Lee. "No."said Van as he sets her down. Cindy then runs towards the fallen Flint while Lee stares at Van. As Lee and Van stare at each other, Cindy finally gets to Flint and helps him up. "Flint, are you ok?"said Cindy. "Yeah that hurts. Come on let's get out of here."said Flint. As they are about to leave, Lynch quickly gets up and grabs Cindy and holds her close to him. "Let her go, Lynch! She's not gonna be your midnight snack!"said Flint. "Fat chance. Hey Lee! I got her!"said Lynch. Lee teleports next to Lynch and strokes Cindy's cheek.

"Very lovely girl. She would make a lovely snack. And Lynch don't bite her and suck her blood until tomorrow night."said Lee. "I was hungry."said Lynch. "Anyway we should be going now. Have a nice night."said Lee. Both Cruor brothers teleported with Cindy. The shrinks, Van and the head shrinks walked up to Flint to confront him. "Ok i know what you guys are thinking, looney should be brought to the nuthouse"said Flint. "Actually we just need you to go get that girl before she's Cruor food."said Lutetium. "Then i'll do it. You guys are gonna help me."said Flint. "WHAT?! Are you fucking crazy?!"shouted Terbium. "No. Besides they maybe in Nigota. That's the city i use to live. So Amanda must be there."said Flint. "I'm gonna have to agree with the vampire. I actually like her too. But i don't want to have a relationship with her."said Van. "Damn skippy! Wait, what?"said Flint. "Hold on. Why don't you just take your crazy friends with you?"said Chester. "Because they're insane and we don't work together as a team. I however did kick your ass before and i'll do it again if you don't help out."threatened Flint. "Fine."said Chester. "Alright it's settled so let's go."said Flint. Flint spread his giant purple metal wings and flew ahead of the shrinks. Van, Lutetium and Chester got inside of the van while Nobelium and Terbium had to ride in the back. "Drive carefully, Van."said Nobelium. "And do you even know where Nigota is?"asked Terbium. "Yes, grampa Chuck."said Van. Then they drove off to Nigota following Flint to rescue the girl Flint ever liked.

At the Lee Corporation in Nigota, Lee and Lynch had Cindy tied up to a chair as Lee sits in his chair near the fireplace and reading his book while Lynch stands beside her, leering at her neck wanting to suck the blood from it. Cindy thinks about her fate. She felt scared, hopeless and helpless because she knew that she will die the next night. Tears shed from the young woman's eyes. Lee looks over to Cindy and sees the tears on her face. He closes his book, gets up from his chair and walks over to her. He lifts up her chin so he could see her teary eyes. "Don't cry, my dear. We won't hurt you because you're too lovely to have your pretty face messed up."he said. "Yeah he's right. We just want to drink your blood."said Lynch. "Actually, Lynch, we just captured her just to lure Flint."Lee confessed. "WHAT?! WE CAPTURED THE GIRL TO LURE FLINT?!"shouted Lynch. "Yes. We wouldn't drink her blood since she's from the real world."said Lee. Cindy looks at Lee with a surprised look on her face. "So you're not going to eat me?"she asked. "Of course not, my lovely child. Your blood wouldn't taste good anyway."Lee said. Lynch then angrily grumbles to himself. "But we're using you to lure Flint and his elite friends to a trap that i have been planning."said Lee. "Planning what?"asked Cindy. "To finally kill the king of Mercia. And of course Flint and the crazy guy."Lee explained. "You're crazy! They're my friends! Well except for Malcolm."said Cindy. "Now now, my dear girl don't get all excited. After all, this was my plan."Lee said. "So let me get this straight; you kidnapped me so you can lure Flint and his...friends so you can take them out."said Cindy. "Most of them anyway."said Lee. "And after that, you'll be all mine to eat."added Lynch.

Meanwhile, Flint and the shrinks finally arrive to Nigota. Flint flies slowly to the ground and looked around to find the place where the Cruors are keeping Cindy. "Ok where the hell are they keeping her?"said Flint. "Maybe we should ask the people here."said Van. "Uhhh...i don't think that's a good idea."said Nobelium. "And why not?"said Terbium. "Well there could be vampires here since this is a vampire city."said Nobelium. Then Flint sees a huge building just looming over the city. "Look! There's the Lee Corporation. Amanda must be there."said Flint. "Then let's go get the girl so i can go home."said Chester. The shrinks and Flint head over to the corporation. When they finally got there, Flint walked up to the front door and notice a doorbell beside it. "Hmm...looks like the Dick brothers have a doorbell. Let's try it out." Flint rings the doorbell by pushing a button beside the door. It makes a creepy halloween-like music. Inside, Lee hears the doorbell and goes over to his horoscope to see who's outside. "Well, Flint finally showed up." Then he moves up the horoscope to see if Flint's elite friends are with him. But only sees the shrinks. "Hm...no elite i see. No matter. Lynch untie her and tie her wrists behind her back." Lynch does so and used his Punjab Lasso to wrap it around Cindy's upper body. "Let's head to the rooftop so Flint can see her alive and well."said Lee. Flint and the shrinks waited outside for the Cruors to answer the door then the Cruors appeared on the rooftop of the corporation with Cindy. Lee then calls out. "Greetings, fools!" Both Lee and Lynch appeared on the rooftop, looking down at Flint and the shrinks. "What the hell are you doing up there?"asked Flint. "That's a good question. Since we kidnapped your pretty little human girlfriend, we want to tell you something. But first; here's your love."said Lee as Lynch carefully tugs Cindy to the edge of the roof. Flint became surprised to see his female friend alive and well. "Let her go, you dick-headed leeches!"said Flint. "Mustn't rush anything. I also wanted to tell you that we don't want to eat her. We kidnapped her to lure you."said Lee.

"WHAT?! TO LURE ME?!"shouted Flint. "Why yes. We notice that she's in Mercia so we traveled here to bring her to my corporation because you and her had a great interaction with each other."said Lee. "Ok, ok let me get this straight; you two capture her just because we became good friends?"said Flint. "Actually we did that so we could complete my plan."said Lee. "What plan?"said Terbium. "To lure Flint and his elite friends including the king of Mercia here so we could take them out. But i only see you people from the Mercia Sanitarium."said Lee "Well i guess your plan failed."said Terbium. Now angered, Flint whispers to Van to keep the Cruors distracted while he goes behind the corporation and quietly flies to the rooftop. After he flew up to the roof, Cindy turned around quietly and gets excited and happy to see Flint but he told her to keep quiet with a shush. Flint then starts sneaking up to Lynch from behind and -in a flash- jumps on his back causing him to drop the end of his lasso. Cindy who is still tied up tries to run but had nowhere else to go. Lynch threw Flint off of his back and goes after Cindy by teleporting. He teleports in front of Cindy, grabs the end of his lasso and pulls her to him. "Going somewhere, sweetheart?"asked Lynch. Cindy then tries to knee Lynch in the gut like she did before but Lynch stops her by placing his foot onto her's. "Not this time."he said. Cindy used her left knee to knee Lynch in the gut. She kneed him so hard that Lynch holds his stomach and dropped down to the ground of the roof. Flint comes up behind Cindy and uses his dagger to free her hands and removes the lasso. "I knew you would come to rescue me."said Cindy. "Hey we're still more than just friends. I do need to rescue you. Now let's get you out of here."said Flint. As they're about to leave, Lee pointed his cane-shaped gun at Flint's face. "You're not going anywhere, Dartson."said Lee. "Oh yes we are. Now get the hell out of our way!"said Flint. Below from the roof, the shrinks can't figure out what's going on up there. "I wonder what's going on up there."said Nobelium. "Meh the girl probably got eaten by now. Let's get out of here."said Chester as he tries to walk away. Terbium grabs Chester by the back of his black vest. Then he jerks him back to the group. "You're not going anywhere until that girl is rescued. Understand?"said Terbium.

Chester nods in fear. "Good. Now let's find the ladder so we can get up there."said Terbium. "There should be one in the back."said Lutetium. As the shrinks go around the back of the corporation building, back on the top of the roof, Lee still has his gun in Flint's face. "I said get out of our way."said Flint. "Not until you give the girl to me."said Lee. Cindy knew she has to keep Flint from getting shot at if he doesn't comply. She takes action and grabs Lee's gun and elbows him in the gut and kicks him like the way she did to the robber before. "Wow, girl. You still got it."said Flint. "I know. Like i said; gotta defend myself."said Cindy. Then both Cruors got up and start simultaneously walk around Flint and Amanda. "Oh man, Flint what are we gonna do?"said Cindy. Flint thinks about it for a second. Then he gets an idea. "Since it's two on two, you'll take on Lynch and i'll take on Lee."he said. "But you'll get hurt." said a concerned Cindy. "Don't worry i'll use my brain and trickery."said Flint. "Ok. Be careful."said Cindy. Then they simultaneously take on one Cruor. Flint then starts throwing insults to Lee. "Man, Lee look at you. You look like dracula with no fashion sense." This angers Lee and he tries to hit Flint with his gun but Flint manages to dodge it. Then Flint sticks out his foot and trips Lee causing him to fall down. Cindy and Lynch began to circle around each other. Cindy became very cautious and nervous about taking on a very dangerous Cruor vampire. "As soon this is over, your pretty neck will be bitten."said Lynch. With no time to waste, Cindy jumps up and kicks Lynch in the face. Lynch falls and became dazed. Lynch then gets up, rubs his face and smiles evilly at Cindy. "Nice kick. Even though i can't hurt beautiful young women like yourself, i can still do this."he said. He tries to take out his Pubjab Lasso but remembers that he took it out to tie Cindy up. He sees it lying on the ground. Then he runs up to it, picks it up and swings it around like a cowboy's lasso and the lasso drops around Cindy and snaps it tight around her upper body and her arms. Lynch pulls her to him and grabs her chin and lifts it up to make her look into his red intimidating eyes. "You know what, dollface, i'm going to just go ahead and bite you."he said.

"Is it because i kicked you in the face, right?"said Cindy. "That and i need your blood; right now!"Lynch said. Lynch turns Cindy around and put his right arm around her torso and places his left hand on her right cheek and carefully tilts her head to her left. "Chow time."said Lynch. Meanwhile Terbium, Nobelium and the shrinks found the ladder and place it to the side of the corporation. "Well let's go to the top and rescue the girl."said Terbium. "Chuck i hate to correct you but her name is 'Cindy'. In case you forgot."said Nobelium. "I know her name. And i didn't forget. Now let's go."said Terbium. They then start climbing the ladder. Lutetium went first then Chester then Van then Terbium and Nobelium. "I hope those Cruor vampires didn't harm that girl."said Lutetium. "Well if they did, then if i could i would give them a lot of beating. But i wouldn't."said Van. The shrinks finally got to the roof and see Lynch about to bite Cindy as Lynch bares his fangs. "Oh no he don't. I'll take care of him."said Terbium as he begins to walk up to Lynch. Nobelium then grabs his best friend by the back of his jacket. "What the fuck are you doing?!"said Terbium. "You're not going to get yourself hurt like before."said Nobelium. "Yeah. We don't want you to get killed."said Van. "Ah you're right."said Terbium. Before Lynch could even sank his fangs into Cindy's neck, a dagger flew towards Lynch and stabs him in the back. Lynch remains alive but lets Cindy go and turns to Flint angrily. Lynch runs up to Flint and tackles him. While they struggle, Flint takes his dagger out of Lynch's back but Lynch takes it from him and now he is about to finish off Flint. "I failed to kill you before, now i'll do this the brutal way."said Lynch. Lynch pins Flint by his throat and raises the dagger, ready to strike him. Then something grabs his wrist causing him to drop the dagger. Cindy freed herself and had used the lasso to stop Lynch from killing her best buddy. Lynch stood up and tugs on his lasso a little bit. Then he snaps the rope to the end and ties Cindy's wrists together while she's holding the end of it and snaps them together. Lynch pulls her to him yet again and bares his fangs and goes for her neck. Flint pulls Lynch's cape from behind and stabs him on his side with his dagger. Cindy became surprised that the Cruor vampire remains alive. "How the hell is he still alive?"she said. Lee teleports next to Cindy and grabs the top of the lasso and tugs Cindy to him. "Well, my dear, the older you are, the harder it is to die."said Lee. Then he takes her to the nearby steel pipe and ties the top of the lasso around it. After a struggle between Lynch and Flint, Lynch gain advantage and holds Flint by his arms as they stand up. "Hey, Lee! Take out Flint. I got him."said Lynch.

Lee became impressed by his brother's actions and lifts his gun and points it to Flint's chest. "Say goodbye to your vampire friend."Lee said to Cindy. "NO!"screamed Cindy. She tugs and pulls the lasso, trying to free herself to get to Flint but to no anvil. The shrinks looked on as they try to think of what to do. "Damn it! What are we suppose to do?"said Terbium. Nobelium thinks for a minute. "Cruor vampires are compulsive counters, right?"he said. "Yeah. Why?"said Terbium. "Well i seem to bring something to distract them."said Nobelium as he takes out a pouch of coins. He opens the pouch, grabs a hand full of coins and tosses them to the ground. Lee and Lynch heard the coins and teleported to the coins, forgetting about Flint and started counting. With the Cruors busy counting, Flint walks up to Cindy and uses his dagger to free her wrists by cutting the end of the lasso. Amanda then clings onto Flint by placing her hands on his shoulders and laying her head on his chest. Then she begins to cry. "Hey, babe what's wrong?"said Flint. "I'm just so scared. I didn't want to die. And i didn't want you to die either."sobbed Cindy. "Aww, Sugarbear. It's ok now. The Dick brothers are busy counting their heads off. But you're safe now."said Flint. Cindy looks at Flint with her tears pouring out of her eyes. Flint places his hands on both sides of Cindy's cheeks and wipes the tears away with his thumbs from her eyes and hugs her. The shrinks look a bit disgusted except for Nobelium who is becoming emotional. Then Terbium smacks him in the back of his head. "What was that for?"said Nobelium. "Don't get to emotional, Jeff."said Terbium. Flint and Cindy walked around the -still counting-Cruors and joined the shrinks. "You ok, girly?"asked Terbium. "Yeah. Thanks for coming to my rescue."said Cindy. "Aw it was nothing. Even though we didn't do anything."said Terbium. "What are you talking about, Chuck? I used these coins to distract the Cruors."said Nobelium. "Thanks for letting us know."said Terbium sarcastically. "Ok let's get the hell outta here before the dicks stop counting for round two."said Flint. Flint picks Cindy up and carries her, spreads his wings and takes off while the shrinks climb down the ladder to get to the van and drive off. Cindy has her arms around Flint's neck while he's flying. Happy to be rescued and to be alive she kisses Flint on the cheek. Flint then became surprised because no young woman kissed him on the cheek before.

Flint smirks in amusement. After they got back to Mercia, Cindy and Flint got back to the elite home as Flint flew down in front of the front door. Then he sets her down. "Sorry for all the bullshit you been through."Flint apologized. "That's ok. At least i'm safe...with you."said Cindy as she places her hands on Flint's chest then slides them up to his shoulders. "You know, you're actually a very sweet and understanding girl. I never had a girl who puts up with me."said Cindy. "Yeah. Thanks for turning my life around. You are the greatest guy i ever met."said Cindy. "Damn skippy!"said Flint. "I love you, Flint."said Cindy. "Love ya too, babycakes."said Flint. They stare at each others eyes as Flint places his hands on Cindy's cheeks and kisses her on her lips. Then they both share a kiss together. As they kiss, the rest of the elite watches from the inside of the house through the window. Zinc watches them curiously, Polly happily believes that both Flint and Cindy are in love, Miya looks very disgusted and Laguna obviously doesn't care what he's looking at. "Awwwwwww don't they look cute together?"said Polly. "I think it's gross."said Miya. "You know, back in Mysteel, i get girls there. And it's great."said Laguna. "W-well at least Amanda is a nice girl to have in the house."said Zinc. "Yep. I think they're in love. So sweet."said Polly. "I still think it's gross."said Miya.

After Flint and Cindy finished kissing, they went inside of the house and Polly excitedly walks up to them. "How was your night out?"asked Polly. "It was great. Ran into some trouble but we came out ok."said Flint. "I'm glad. You two want some pancakes?"said Polly. "No thanks. Maybe in the morning."said Cindy. "Okey dokey then. Good night."said Polly cheerfully as she goes to her bedroom. Zinc, Miya and Laguna walked up to them. "So what kind of trouble did you guys ran into?"asked Zinc. "Oh the Dick brothers came and kidnapped Amanda just to lure me to their 'trap'."said Flint. "What trap?"said Laguna. "To take us out including Malcolm. But luckily the nut house people went with me."said Flint. "Those people from the asylum helped you?! Are you crazy?!"said Zinc panicking a little bit. "Crazy enough to rescue her. Unless you wanted to have your ass handed to."said Flint. "You're right. I'm going to bed."said Zinc as he goes to his room. Both Miya and Laguna went to their bedrooms. Laguna's bedroom is at the basement just by going in the large metal talking door. The door opens as smoke comes out. Laguna goes inside and the door closes and the smoke clears. Flint and Cindy went to the living room, sat on the couch and watch tv together. Cindy who is on the right side of Flint, snuggles up to him and closes her eyes. Flint looks at her and smiles and kisses her on the top of her head. "Sugarbear, are you happy here with me?"asked Flint. Cindy nods and falls asleep. Even though Flint knows that Cindy is going home soon but he still has time to be with her because he's in love with her...big time. He has never had a girl who puts up with him and understands him. But at least Cindy has fallen in love with him after he turned things around for her. What other things that the two had coming anyways?

It's midnight and Flint had already went to "bed" and Cindy is asleep on the couch. Then she woke up to the sound of a door open and close. She sits up to see a thin shadowy figure walking to the kitchen. Then it turns on the kitchen light, it turns out to be Zinc who just got up to make himself a glass of milk. He gets out a glass from the cabinet and sets it down on the table. Then he walks up to the refrigerator and opens the door and takes out a carton of milk. He opens the milk and pours it in the glass and closes it and puts it back in the fridge. He then sits down at the table with the glass of milk. Cindy gets up from the couch and goes to the kitchen and sits at the table with Zinc. Zinc then notices Cindy. "Oh Cindy. Um...did i wake you?"he said. "Oh, no, you didn't. How come you're up? It's midnight."said Cindy. "I know. I have insomnia. It means i can't sleep. That's why i got up and came in here."said Zinc. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."said Cindy. Zinc knew that Cindy feels bad for him. He places his hand on her arm and looks at her with his large blue eyes. Cindy notices Zinc's hand on her arm and looks at him back. "Uh...why's your hand on my arm?"she said. Zinc looks at his hand and became surprised and takes his hand off of Cindy's arm. Zinc then became embarrassed. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean it. I...just want to become friends with you."said Zinc. "Really?"said Cindy. Zinc nods. Cindy gets up, wraps her arms around Zinc's neck and hugs him. "You're so sweet, Riley. You're almost like a dad to me."Cindy said. When Zinc heard the word 'dad', his eyes well up with tears and he begins to softly and quietly cry. Cindy hears him crying and looks at him. "What's wrong? Is it something i said?"asked Cindy. "No. But you did say 'dad'. I once had a dad. But i lost him."said Zinc. "Oh. I know this isn't my business but how did your dad died?"said Cindy as she sits back down. "Well...i was in college when that happened. I got a letter telling me that he fell off of a tower and fell on the spikes of the fence. I was devastated."said Zinc. "And he was the only person you had, right?"said Cindy. Zinc nods again. "Oh, Riley i'm so sorry. And i'm sorry if i mention that word."said Cindy. Zinc then knows what word Cindy is talking about and thinks he hurted her feelings. He reach out his hand and grabs her chin and gently makes her look at him. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just miss my dad very much."he said. "You didn't hurt my feelings. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just saying."said Cindy. "Oh. Well thanks for listening to me anyways."said Zinc."You're very welcome, Riley. I'm gonna go back to sleep. Try not to stay up too long."said Cindy. She gets up from the chair, places her hands on Zinc's cheeks and kisses him on his big nose and walks back to the living room. Zinc then became surprised because no young woman from the real world had ever kiss him before. That early morning, Flint came down from his attic room, went outside when the sun is not completely out, hid in the bushes and wait for the mailman to show up. The mailman walks down the sidewalk and approaches the Elites' mailbox. The mailman puts mail in the mailbox while Flint comes out of the bushes and sneaks up behind the mailman. He grabs him by the back of the mailman's shirt, bites down his neck and sucks the blood out of him. After the mailman dies, Flint drags the corpse to the bushes and throws it in and goes back to the house. He then goes to the living room and stands away from the couch and stares at Cindy who is still sleeping."Man she's so beautiful when she sleeps."said Flint to himself. Then he walks over to the sleeping girl, kneels down to her and gently brushes her hair bands with his hand. Then he slides his hand down to her cheek and kisses her on the lips. Cindy felt the kiss and slowly opens her eyes, turns to Flint and smiles at him. "Good morning, sunshine. How did you sleep?"said Flint. "Pretty good."said Cindy."I dreamed about you last night." "Really?"said Flint. "Yeah."said Cindy as she rolls over to her left to Flint. "And what kind of dream did you have?"said Flint. "Well i dreamed about you when you rescued me from the Cruors last night."said Cindy. "Huh. You're a grateful girl. You know that, don't you?"said Flint. "Yeah. I wanted to thank you for that."said Cindy. "Aw it's nothing really. Just want to keep you safe."said Flint.

Cindy smiles as she sits up and lets Flint sit next to her as he picks up the tv remote. Then there's a knock on the door and Polly came out of her room wearing a robe. She goes up to the door and opens it. Qubert stands near the opening, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Oh, Mr. Wilhelm. How nice to see you."said Polly. "Nice to see you too, Polly. Is Miss Cindy here?"said Qubert. "Of course she is. Come on in."said Polly. Polly invites Qubert in the house as he goes to the living room and sees Cindy and walks up to her. "Hi."said Qubert. Cindy turns to Qubert. "Oh hi. I remember you."she said."Yeah. I showed you the exit of the sanitarium."said Qubert. "Wait, you know short-stuff?"Flint asked Cindy. "Yeah. But that's before i met you."said Cindy. "Oh. At least he's not your type."said Flint. "Actually i came here because i heard what happened to her last night. I felt awful for her. So i brought her these flowers."said Qubert as he gives the flowers to Cindy. "Oh how sweet. Thank you."said Cindy. Cindy leaned forward towards Qubert and kisses him on the cheek. Flint became disgusted. "Awwwww, geez."said Qubert blushing. "Mr. Wilhelm, why not stay for breakfast?"said Polly. "No thanks, Polly. I better get back to the sanitarium."said Qubert. "Ok. Come back soon."said Polly cheerfully. Qubert walked out of the living room and left the house. Cindy turns to Flint who is still very very disgusted. "You're jealous are you?"said Cindy. "Why would i be jealous?"said Flint. "I just don't want you to be mad at me for liking someone else as a friend."said Cindy. "Awww, i don't really care. I trust you. 'Sides, you're still my SugarBear."said Flint as he grabs Cindy's chin. Cindy smiles and looks at Flint. "I like that nickname."she said. "Actually it's a pet name. I made up that name."said Flint. "I still like it."said Cindy. Both Flint and Cindy cuddle with each other and watch tv. Then Zinc came out of his bedroom and went to the living room. "Hi, Riley. Did you sleep well?"said Cindy. Zinc is still tired but answers. "Not really. I been having nightmares." "About your dad being killed?"said Cindy. "Oh for shit's sake, nutty! It's been fifteen fucking years! Get the fuck over it."said Flint. "I still have nightmares about him. You don't know how much i miss him."said Zinc. "Come on, guys don't start fighting."said Cindy. "We're not fighting. Hell i was an orphan."said Flint. "You was?"said Amanda. "Yeah. My old family doesn't care about me anyways."said Flint. Feeling pity for Flint, Cindy wraps her arms around Flint's neck and hugs him. "It's just so awful that your family don't care about you. I'm so sorry for what you been through."said Amanda. "Hey don't worry about it. I'm much happier now. Well...happier with you."said Flint. Cindy feels happy that Flint is happy. She places her right hand on Flint's left cheek, turns his face to her's and she kisses him on the lips. Afterwards she lays her head on his chest comfortably. Polly then comes to the living room with a plate of pancakes. "Good morning, Mr. Riley."said Polly. Zinc turns to her and became nervous. His face turned red and he starts to shake just a little bit. "Oh...g-g-good morning, Polly."he said. "And good morning Cindy and Mr. Angel."said Polly. "It's 'Flint'! Not 'Mr. Angel'!"said Flint. "Yeah and he doesn't look like an angel to me."said Cindy. "I made you two pancakes."said Polly as she ignores them and hands them their pancakes. She hands one to Zinc who is still acting nervous. "Th-thanks, P-Polly. But i'm not even hu-" "Enjoy."Polly cuts off Zinc cheerfully. After Polly walks off, Cindy makes a confused face. Then she gets disgusted. "God she's stupid."said Cindy. "Totally. And insane."said Flint. "But she is nice though."said Cindy. "She is. She's the most nicest person in the whole world...and the prettiest."said Zinc. "And i think she likes you."said Cindy. Zinc blushed again.

"So Flint, what do you want to do today?"asked Cindy. "Meh i dunno. I thought that we should watch tv for a little while. Of course while we think of something."said Flint. "Sounds good."said Cindy. Cindy finished her pancakes and cuddles up to Flint as he wrapped his arm around her. Zinc feels like Cindy liked and understand Zinc after the sweet conversation last night. He went to the kitchen, set down his pancakes on the table and just mope. Then Miya came to the kitchen, yawning and stretching. She sees Zinc sitting at the table and decides to torment him. "Good morning, twitchy."said Miya menacingly. Zinc frightfully turns to Miya and looks at her. He then screams and starts to run around the house flailing. Cindy and Flint constantly ignore him. Zinc continues to scream, run and flail until he decides to cling onto Cindy. "Riley. What are you doing?"She said. "Don't let that cursed girl get me!"said Zinc. Cindy who is still being hugged, looks over to Miya as Miya stands in the kitchen looking all innocent. "She's just standing there. She's not hurting anything."said Cindy. "Wait 'til you see her in action."said Flint. Zinc continues to cling onto Cindy as he sobs and cries in fear. Flint begins to have had enough. He gets up from the couch, grabs Zinc by his shirt collar and drags him away from Cindy, throws him into his room and goes back to the living room and sits back on the couch. "Poor Riley. He probably does need a friend."said Cindy. "He has short-stuff. But you have me."said Flint. "Meh guess you're right."said Cindy. Then the telephone ranged and Polly answered the phone. "Hello?...One moment. Cindy dear, you got a phone call."said Polly. Cindy gets up from the couch and takes the phone from Polly. "Hello?...Oh Malcolm, hi...Sure. Why?...Um ok i'll be right over."said Cindy as she talked on the phone. She hangs up the phone and walks over to Flint. "So what did Simba want?"asked Flint. "He wanted me to come over to his castle. I don't know why. But i'll be back and you and i will do something."said Cindy. "Sounds good to me."said Flint. Amanda kisses Flint on the cheek and heads out the door. Suddenly Laguna came out of his basement room in his boxers and a white tank-top shirt. He notices that Cindy is not with Flint. "Hey, where's your cute girlfriend?"he said. "Oh, shit-head king called her to his castle for whatever reason."said Flint. Laguna looks at Flint for a minute then walks to the kitchen and got himself a energy drink from the refrigerator as Miya eats the pancakes Zinc left on the table. Meanwhile, Cindy finally got to Malcolm's castle. She climb up the stairs and is about to go inside until she is stopped by a guard, Pete. "What business do you have here, girly?"said Pete. Cindy couldn't speak but she's a tough girl and tells Pete what she's here for. "Malcolm just called me to his castle for whatever reason. That's what business i have here." "Fair enough. Go ahead."said Pete as he lets Cindy pass. Cindy goes inside the castle and tempts to look around. She sees the three large pictures hanging on the wall. The first one is Malcolm's grandfather who happens to be the king before him. The second beside it is Malcolm's father who is the king before him also. The last one is Malcolm himself with a young man who saved him from a burning ship ten years ago. Cindy became very impressed. She finally goes to the throne room where Malcolm is waiting for her. "Glad you're here."said Malcolm. "Um...what did you call me here for?"asked Cindy. "I was thinking about giving you a job here. And it's not a hard one."said Malcolm. "What? You're giving me a job? Here? In your castle?"said Cindy. Malcolm nodded. "Oh wow! What do you want me to do? Sort papers for you? Bring you your coffee? Just name it."said Cindy excitedly. "I could use a go-fer girl."said Malcolm. Then a purple-skinned vampire walks by but notices Cindy. "Hey, Malcolm. Who's this cute, lovely girl?"he said. "This is Cindy. Amanda this is Troy McKelski. My good friend and an idiot."said Malcolm. "Let me guess; you're a vampire too?"said Cindy to Troy. "Sure am. I'm actually a Catacomb vampire. And you're a sweet human sunflower."said Troy. "That's what i thought."said Cindy.

"Are you done flirting?"Malcolm asked Troy. Troy turns to Malcolm and nods. "Anyway, Cindy, since you're now a go-fer girl, your first thing to do is to make me another cup of coffee." Malcolm hands Cindy his coffee mug and Cindy begins to walk away but comes back confused. "Where's the kitchen?"she asked. "Down the hall to your right."directed Malcolm. Cindy walks off again as Troy looks at her. "She's cute isn't she?"said Troy. "Hm. But she's a bit older than me."said Malcolm. A bit hour later while it's still daylight, Cindy went back to the elite house. She goes inside and goes to the living room where Flint is still sitting on the couch. Then she walks up to him and greets him with a hug. "Hey, Sugarbear. What did Angus McPissy want with you?"asked Flint. "Oh he wanted me to be his go-fer girl. It means i had to go get things for him."said Cindy. "Huh. Sounds like an easy job."said Flint. "Pretty much. He also told me that if i do a good job of being a go-fer girl, he'll pay me 20 dollars an hour."said Cindy. Flint's eyes widened when he heard what Cindy has said. "20 dollars?"said Flint. "Yeah. But i don't deserve the money. If you don't mind taking them."said Cindy. Flint thinks for a minute then realize that he has his own way to make money. "No thanks, babe. I make money the easy way."said Flint. "How?"asked Cindy. "Well i'm a con artist. It means i con people out of their money in many different ways."said Flint. "Oh. I think that's illegal."said Cindy. "I know but the cops can't catch me worth shit 'cause nobody notices my wings."said Flint. Cindy smiled a little bit and places her head on Flint's shoulder. "If you insist. By the way have you decided on what we should do?"she said. "Well i was thinking about going back to that park we went to last night where the Dick Bros. showed up."said Flint. "Oh yeah. Because it's daylight and vampires can't take the sunlight."said Cindy. "Exactly."said Flint. Meanwhile in another city Mysteel and in the Mysteel castle, the current king of Mysteel King James sits on his throne looking bored. "This sucks. Despite me being a great king, it gets kinda boring. I guess i'll see what Mercia is doing with my home-built horoscope."he said. James gets up from his throne and goes over to his horoscope and looks through it. He scans the scope all over Mercia and finds nothing but people walking around the town. "Meh bunch of Mercia hicks walking around. Nothing special."said James. Then he scans and zooms in to the elite house where he sees Flint with his anti-sun gear and Cindy walking out the door. James spots Cindy and zooms in on her and begins to fall in love with her. "Whoa! Who is that girl? She's beautiful. I must have her."said James as he steps away from his horoscope."But how am i suppose to get her without any Mercian soldiers around?" Then James gets an idea. He gets his Mysteelion soldiers to go get Cindy. Fifteen soldiers stand in James' throne room as James tells them to go get her. "Listen up; i found a very pretty girl through my horoscope and i need you to get her for me." "Uh...what does she look like?"asked the head soldier. James takes out a remote and pressed a button and a screen scrolled down and the picture comes on and showed Cindy walking with Flint. "Yep i recorded it so you guys see her for yourselves."he said. "Wow she's pretty. We'll do it, sir."said a Mysteelion soldier. "Good. Now bring her here unharmed...OR ELSE!" said James. The soldiers became scared and rushed out of the throne room. Back at Mercia, Flint and Amanda walked to the same park in front of Malcolm's castle where the Cruor brothers captured Cindy last night. They sat on a bench then Flint looked at her and thinking about telling her something. "Cindy, there's something i need to tell you."he said. "What is it?"said Cindy. "I...just want to tell you that i really love you and there's no one like you who i'll be attracted to. Besides you're the most beautiful girl i ever met. And very cute."said Flint. "Aw that's so sweet, Flint. There's something i need to tell you too."said Cindy. "Yeah?"said Flint. "Well...when i first met you or saw you, i do felt scared and nervous. I never met anyone like you before. At first i thought you're going to hurt me, but after you were very nice to me, i find myself falling in love with you."said Cindy. After listening to her, Flint now knows how she really feel. He turned to her, grabbed her hands gently with both of his hands and looked into her eyes as Cindy looked into his. "Sugarbear, i would never, ever do anything to hurt you. I did notice that you were nervous but i didn't know you were scared. But i'm glad you got over that 'cause i did rescue you from the Dick Bros. And 'nother thing; no one and i mean NO one is going to take you away from me again."said Flint. Cindy smiled at Flint then Flint placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her. Then the sound of guns clicking caught their attention. They turned to see the fifteen Mysteelion soldiers point their ak-47s at Flint but not at Cindy too. "Aw son of a bitch! Way to ruin a fucking moment." said Flint. "Alright, vampire. Hand over the girl."said the head soldier. "Yeah. The king's orders."said a Mysteelion soldier. "No fucking way, douche-bags!"said Flint. "Well we'll just take her anyway."said the head soldier. The head soldier grabbed Cindy by her wrist and pulled her to the group, angering Flint. Flint stands up, took out his dagger and threatens the soldiers with it.

"You fuckers better let her go or i will cut all of you."threaten Flint. "Just try."said the head soldier. Cindy then gets angry and starts fighting off the soldiers. She punches and kicks them; much to Flint's amusment. The head soldier knows that Cindy needs to be brought to James unharmed so he takes out a rope, walks up to her from behind, grabbed her hands, puts them behind her back and ties them together. "Alright let's move out!"he said. As the other soldiers get up and retreat, Flint runs up to the head soldier to save Cindy but one of the soldiers tempts to knock him out with the ak-47. Only the end of it. "FLINT!"screamed Cindy. With Flint unconscious, the soldiers make their getaway in their ship that they just brought. They got Cindy into their ship and flew off. Afterwards, Troy comes out of the castle wearing goggles because he goes to sleep when in the sunlight and spots Flint lying on the ground motionless. "Oh my god!"exclaimed Troy. He runs up to Flint, rolls him over and tries to wake him up by patting his cheek gently. Flint finally woke up and notice that his sunglasses and hat are off so he puts them back on. He looked around and realize that Cindy's been taken away from him again."Shit! They took her." "Who took her?"said Troy. "Those Mysteelion bastards. Me and my girlfriend were having a conversation until they came and took her."said Flint. "Girlfriend?"said Troy. "Yeah. Her name's Cindy."said Flint. "Ohhhh yeah THAT girlfriend. I met her an hour ago."said Troy. Flint looked at Troy with a surprised/confused look on his face. "You...met...her...an HOUR AGO?!"shouted Flint. Troy nodded fearfully. "Well at least she's not interested of you." "She's not? Aww, shucks."said a disappointed Troy. "Ok we need to go to Mysteel and get her back. Just like i went to Nigota to rescue her from the Cruors."said Flint. "Yeah. I delt with Mysteel before but i can do it again."said Troy."We'll take my air ship." "Your air ship? How the fuck do we get there with that thing?"said Flint. "Don't worry. It's somewhat fast i promise you that."said Troy. "It better."said Flint to himself. Meanwhile in Mysteel, King James is in his room,-not wearing his crown-brushing his hair and sideburns to get ready for Cindy's arrival. The head soldier goes into James' room to inform him. "Sir, we got the girl. What shall we do with her?"he said. "Really she's here? Take her to my throne room and tie her up to my throne chair."said James. The head soldier nodded and left James' room. James finished brushing his hair and sideburns, puts his crown back on and adjusting it while looking at his mirror, smiles at the mirror, grabs his cape that is hanging on a hanger, puts it on himself and walked out of his room and to the throne room. At the throne room, Cindy is being tied up to the throne. The soldier ties her arms down to the chair arms while her upper body is tied up against the throne itself. James then enters his throne room, stands near the exit for a minute then starts walking towards her. He had the left side of his cape wrapped his left side of his body then flashes the cape once he finally got up to her. He walks up the small steps, finally walks up to her and gets a little bit close to her face. "Hello there, cutiepie. Welcome to my castle."he said. "Ok two questions; who the fuck are you and why i'm here?"said Cindy. "So glad you asked, my dear. I'm King James Mysteel. The current king of Mysteel."said James. He took her hand that is not tied down, and kisses it and sets it back down. "And as for the second question, you're here because i would like to make you...my queen. Because you're very beautiful and...adorably lovely."said James as he grabs her chin. Cindy gets angry and jerks her head away from James' hand. "PISS OFF, DICK FACE!"shouted Cindy. "Mmmm...and feisty too. I like it."said James. "And another thing; i'm not going to be your queen. You can't just kidnap a young woman and force them to be your queen."said Cindy. "Can and will. Because it gets so lonely in this large castle. Besides i just want a companion and you're the one for me."said James. "Sir shall we get the ceremony ready?"asked the head soldier. "Of course you shall. Number 3, take the girl to my room. I would like to spend time with her before the wedding."Said James. Meanwhile, Flint and Troy got to Mysteel with Troy's air ship. "Ok how the hell are we gonna land without the dick-headed soldiers noticing us?"said Flint. Troy looks around and sees a huge building that is large enough for him to hide his ship. "Let's hide behind that building."he said. Then Troy drove his ship right behind the building and lands it. Both Flint and Troy got off the ship and set off to find the castle where Cindy is being kept. Then they manage to find it but have to hide because there are two Mysteel guards guarding the front door of the castle. "How are we suppose to get in?"said Flint. Troy thinks about it for a minute then gets an idea. He starts to crawl on all fours like an animal to sneak behind the guards. Troy finally gets behind the guards and manages to knock them out by knocking their heads together. Flint then comes from behind the building and walks up to the front door where Troy is. They opened the castle doors and went inside. Then they run down the hallways but had to hide behind the walls to avoid getting caught.

When they finally get to the next hallway, they stay hidden behind the wall across James' room and look out for Cindy. They finally see her being taken to James' room as the Mysteelion soldiers hold her arms so she won't run off. She is now putted into the bedroom as James follows. James tells the soldier to guard the outside of his bedroom. Troy and Flint poked their heads from the corner of the wall to listen to the king and Cindy's conversation. Inside James' bedroom, he takes off his crown, slicks his hair down and puts it back on his head. Then walks over to Cindy who is sitting on his bed and sits with her. "So, my dear, are you excited about our wedding?"said James. "Hell no i'm not excited! You got your soldier pals to come and kidnap me so i can be your queen. It's not going to happen."said Cindy. "Awwwww come now, honey cakes. It's not so bad once you get use to it. Besides i wouldn't imagine you in a lovely wedding dress that my grandmother wore when she married my grandfather."said James. "I probably won't fit in that dress."said Cindy. "Of course you will. And i can't help but to look at your pretty face."said James grabbing Cindy's chin and made her look at him. Cindy again jerks her head from his hand in disgust. "If i marry someone, it won't be you."said Cindy. "You're cute when you talk like that."said James carelessly. Then the soldier came to James' room to inform him. "Sir, we have your throne room set up to a ceremony. And we're ready to set up the wedding dress for your soon-to-be queen."he said. "Excellent! Meanwhile i'm going to get ready myself."said James as he gets up from his bed turns to Cindy and gives her a swift stroke under her chin with his finger. "I'll see you at the ceremony." James walks out of his room with two guards behind him. Flint looks a bit surprised. "A wedding? That Mysteel king wants to marry her? That's why the soldicks kidnapped her."said Flint. "Then how are we gonna get her out of here?"said Troy. Flint thinks about it for a second then sees two soldiers going to James' room to pick up Cindy. "I got an idea. Follow me."said Flint as he grabs Troy by his jacket and drags him along. Flint and Troy ran and hid in the other corner of the castle hallway wall. As the soldiers are about to walk past the corner, both vampires grab them and start tieing them up and gagging them. They are now wearing the uniforms that they stripped out of the soldiers who are now in their tank-top shirts and heart-printed boxer shorts. Flint and Troy walked from behind the corner and walked into James' room. They manage to grab Cindy by her arms and walked out of the bedroom. Then they took her to the same corner they were before. "What's going on?"said Cindy. Flint and Troy take off their hats to reveal themselves to her. Cindy got very happy. "Flint! I knew you would come all the way here to take me away from this god awful place."said Amanda as she hugs Flint. "Yeah. I also brought a sidekick."said Flint pointing to Troy. "Oh."said Cindy. "We better get outta here."said Flint. Flint grabs Cindy by her hand and leads her out of the castle as Troy follows. As the three make their way to the exit, they are stopped in their tracks by James and his men who are pointing their ak-47s at them. "Well, well, well. Think you can escape with my bride? I don't think so."said James. James then ordered one of his men to grab Cindy. As the soldier is about to grab Cindy, Flint pulled out his dagger and threatens him with it. "If you touch her, you're fucking dead."said Flint. James looked surprised. "Well, getting personal aren't we?"he said. He then takes out his gun and shoots the dagger off of Flint's hand. The soldiers surround both Flint and Troy as one soldier grabbed Cindy and puts her hands behind her back and brings her to James. "Put them in the dungeon." ordered James. The soldiers point their guns at the two vampires and escort them to the dungeon. James then turns to Cindy who watches her vampire boyfriend being taken away and places his hand on her right cheek and makes her face him. "Don't worry, my sweet. You'll be safe with me."said James. Then James kisses her on her left cheek. Cindy became disgusted. Meanwhile, Flint and Troy are already in the dungeon cell. Flint looks very guilty and Troy is thinking how they are going to escape. Flint begins to blame himself. "This is my fault. If i have rescued her, none of this shit would happen." "Hey it's not your fault. I never gave up when i rescued Malcolm from a burning ship ten years ago."said Troy. "Is that why he's pissed off all the time?"said Flint. "No. He's always like that. Besides you shouldn't give up. She's your girl and she needs you because...she loves you."said Troy. After some encouraging words, Flint starts believing himself and taking responsibility."You're right. No one marries my girl and get away with it." Then he walks up to the bars, takes out one of his daggers and fiddles with the lock to get the cell door unlocked and open. He finally got it opened and both him and Troy walked out of the cell and ran towards the direction where they came. They manage to escape the dungeon and try to find the throne room where the wedding takes place. They finally get to the entrance of the throne room but had to stop at the doors. Flint cracked the doors open to see the ceremony has started.

He then sees Cindy already in a wedding dress looking unhappy. Flint quietly closed the door and think of what to do. "How are we going to stop the wedding?"said Flint. "Well, i saw this movie where the main guy stops the wedding by shouting 'I OBJECT!' After he bust in through the doors."said Troy. Flint gives Troy a weird look. "Uh...okaaayyy i'll give it a try."said Flint. Inside of the throne room, The Mysteelion soldier walked Cindy down the aisle to the throne where James awaits her. The soldier finally brought Cindy to James as James wrapped his arm around her's. The head soldier then starts the ceremony."Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to celebrate the early marriage between King James Mysteel and the girl from the real world. Now i shall go right ahead and ask. Your highness, do you take this girl to be your wedded queen?" "Of course i do."said James. "And do you take James to be your wedded king?"the soldier asked. Cindy gives him an angry glare and responses. "No i don't!"she said. "Oh she does. She's a tad nervous."said James honestly. "Well if there's anyone who wants to object, go ahead and do it or don't."said the head soldier. In Flint's cue, he kicks the large doors open and shouts "I OBJECT, DOUCHE FAGS!" Cindy turns around to see Flint and Troy and got very happy. "How in the hell did you two escape the dungeon?! Oh never mind; get them!"said James. 6 Mysteelion soldiers run towards the two vampires. Flint spreads his wings, grabs Troy and flies up to the ceiling. Cindy is about to run to Flint but James stopped her by grabbing her arm. But she retaliates by punching him in the face. She then tosses her bouquet to the female Mysteelions who one of them caught and is rejoice. Flint flies down to the floor with Troy as Cindy runs up to Flint and hugs him. "Oh, Flint i was worried for you."she said. "So was i. Now let's go."said Flint. James wakes up from being knocked out and sees Troy, Flint and Cindy run out of the throne room. "STOP THEM!"shouted James. As the three run, Cindy takes off her wedding dress revealing that she's still wearing her regular clothes. They finally got out of the castle and got on Troy's ship. Troy starts up his ship and they took off. As they fly back to Mercia, Flint and Cindy sit on the side of the ship. "You ok, Sugarbear?"said Flint. "Yes. Thank you so much for coming to my rescue...again."said Cindy. Flint, happy of Cindy's gratefulness, turned his head and blushes a little bit. "You're very welcome...again."he said. "Hey i rescued you too you know."said Troy. "No but you helped."said Cindy. Then seven or eight Mysteelion ships fly after Troy's ship just to get Cindy back. "Remember; the king wants the girl back unharmed. Or else he'll have our heads."said the head Mysteelion soldier. The ships are lowered to Troy's ship as Both Cindy and Flint stand up. The ropes are lowered and the soldiers got on board the ship and withdrawn their guns. Flint draws his dagger out of his coat pocket. "Flint i don't think you can take on all of them. You'll get killed."said Cindy. "I know you're concerned about me but if i would give my life for you, i would. Don't worry about me."said Flint as he placed his hand on Cindy's cheek and gently slides it. Cindy placed her hand on Flint's as an understatement and smiles. Flint then turns to the soldiers and challenges them. One Mysteelion soldier walks up to Flint completely shirtless and welding a dagger that is twice as big as Flint's. The soldier runs up to Flint as Flint trips him causing him to fall and lose his grip on his dagger. The dagger bounces and lands near Cindy's feet. The buff soldier looks up at her, stands up as Cindy picks up the dagger and walks up to her. "Hand me my dagger and come with us back to Mysteel."he said. "No way! I'm not going back there with a bunch of creeps like you!"said Cindy as she threatens him with it. "She called us creeps! Get her!"said the head soldier. The soldiers ran up to Cindy but Flint sticks out his foot and trips all of them. Troy looks over his shoulder and notice the Mysteelions on board and decides to "dump" them off of his ship.

Troy tilted his ship to the left causing the soldiers to slide off the ship. But Flint and Cindy start to slide towards the side of the ship. Flint held on to something while Cindy almost fell off the ship and is dangling on the side of the ship along with the soldiers. The Mysteelion ships flew next to them as they grabbed the rope and climbed back on their ship. Troy then gets his ship back to it's regular position. Flint is relived but notice that Cindy is not on the ship. "Sugarbear! Where are you?"said Flint. "Flint! Help!"yelled Cindy. Flint runs up to Cindy and sees that she's about to fall. He grabbed her wrists to try to pull her back up as Amanda pushes herself up with her feet. The Mysteelion soldiers are climbing on a rope to retreat to the ship but the head soldier decide to just try to grab Cindy while he's clinging on the rope. He reach out his hand and grabs Cindy's arm. Cindy notice the head soldier grabbing her arm and kicked him in the gut causing him to let go of her. Troy then tilted the ship to the right to get Cindy back on it. Cindy flew forward towards Flint and lands on top of him. She then lifts herself off of Flint and looked at him as he looked at her. Flint placed his hand on Cindy's face and dug his fingers in her hair. She smiled and leaned over to Flint and kisses him. The Mysteel ships finally retreat. "Man the king is gonna be pissed if he finds out that we didn't bring the girl back."said a Mysteel soldier. "Oh, don't worry. He'll forget about her."said the head soldier. Meanwhile, Troy lands his ship safely on the ground and he, Flint and Cindy dismount the ship. "Thanks for giving us a lift back home, Troy."said Cindy. "Aww it was nothing. Don't i get a reward for rescuing you with Flint?"said Troy. "Uh...like what?"said Cindy. "Oh how 'bout a little kiss on the cheek riiiiight here."said Troy pointing his cheek. He extends his cheek towards Cindy but she's not sure if she should kiss Troy while Flint is around. Flint gets an idea and whispers in her ear telling her that he will pass out if she does kiss him. She likes the idea and goes ahead and kisses Troy on the cheek. Troy then became lovestruck and passed out by falling to the ground backwards with hearts spinning around his head as Cindy and Flint head for home. After they got home, they went inside where the rest of the elite except for Zinc are all sitting in the kitchen. Both Cindy and Flint go to the living room to sit on the couch and watch tv. Polly goes up to them. "Hiiii. Did you have a nice outing?"she said. "Meh yeah. We went to the park and talked."said Flint. "That's good"said Polly. Then the door opened and Malcolm walked in the house and walked up to Cindy. "Troy told me what happened."he said. "Yeah but Flint is my hero. He's also my guardian vampire."said Cindy. "Aw, Sugarbear."said Flint. "I see. Listen, this whole 'me giving you a job at my castle' thing is not working out. So i'm going to just drop the whole thing 'cause i don't want to work you too hard."said Malcolm. "That's ok. I had a job as a waitress at a restaurant in the real world."said Cindy. "Really?"said Malcolm. "Oh, yeah really."said Cindy. "Well i also came to tell you that next week or so the tunnel to the real world will open."said Malcolm. "Did you hear that? You'll get to go home next week."said Flint. "Yeah but..." "But what, Sugarbear?" "But i enjoy being with you and your friends. Especially Riley. He is insane but on the inside; he's a sweetheart."said Cindy. "Uh...yeeeeah. But the thing is i don't want you to get captured or get hurt by anyone. It's very dangerous"said Flint. "I know. But i really love you, Flint. And...i just can't part with you."said Cindy. "Hey don't worry. You'll get to spend time with me until next week."said Flint. "I guess so."said Cindy. Cindy lays her head on Flint's shoulder as Flint puts his arm around her. Malcolm looks at the two for a second then walks out of the house. Then next week came, Cindy Flint and the rest of the elite walked out of the house and head to the opened area of the city where Van waits for Cindy. "Well there's my ride."said Cindy. "We really are going to miss you."said Polly. "I'll miss you too."said Cindy.

Cindy walks over to Zinc and looks at him. "Well, Riley i guess this is goodbye."she said. "I-i hope you come back to visit us soon."said Zinc. "Of course i will. You're my friend besides Wilhelm."said Cindy. Zinc then realize that not only he has Qubert as a true friend; he has found another true friend. He gives her a hug much to Cindy's surprise. Zinc finally lets go or her as she walks over to Laguna. "I know you don't like it but...i'll be seeing you around also."said Cindy. "You too."said Laguna. Cindy smiled and looks over to Miya who is standing next to Laguna. "And i'll be seeing you."said Cindy. "Oh we will...we will."said Miya sinisterly. Cindy makes a confused face and walks over to Polly. "Oh, Cindy. I hope your trip back to the real world will be a safe one."said Polly. "It will, don't worry."said Cindy. Polly and Cindy gave each other a hug as a token of friendship. They let go of each other and Cindy walks over to Flint. "Well, Sugarbear, i guess this means goodbye."said Flint. "Well yes but not forever. You did rescue me two times in two days. But you also taught me how talk to other people and how to trust them. I trust you."said Cindy. "I know. It's because you don't know us but i got you to get to know me and the rest of the elite."said Flint. Cindy smiled. Flint then grabs Cindy's hands and gently pulls her towards him. Then grabs her chin and looks into her green eyes. "I'm also going to miss you. I'll miss your pretty face and eyes. You're just so beautiful."said Flint. Cindy blushed and places her hands on Flint's shoulders and lays her head on his chest. Her ear is close to Flint's chest and she can hear Flint's slow heartbeat because he is a vampire. Cindy relaxed on his chest for a minute or so. Then she lifts her head from his chest and looks at him. She places her hand on Flint's cheek and strokes it. Polly starts to get emotional because she now sees Cindy and Flint as a couple. Zinc notice her starting to cry so he pats her gently on the shoulder. Zinc and Polly looked at each other and smiled but Zinc turned his head to the right, avoiding eye contact with Polly. "I think you should be going now."said Flint. Cindy nodded and starts to walk towards Van who is waiting for her. Then Flint grabbed her and pulled her to him and kisses her on the lips. After the kiss, Cindy gave Flint a surprised expression. "Wow. I'll have to remember that."she said. Cindy then walks towards Van as she waves goodbye to her new friends and boyfriend. She gets in the van and Van gets in to, starts it up and drives off. "I'm gonna miss that girl."said Flint. Flint puts his hands in his coat pockets and felt something in it. He takes out a piece of folded paper. He unfolds it to reveal a writing. It shows Cindy's street address and house in the real world including her phone number. Flint smirks at the idea. Back at the real world, Van finally takes her to the parking lot where she parked her car. "Thanks for the escort, Van."said Cindy. "No problem. Sorry about the mess up. I didn't notice you before."said Van. "I know i shouldn't have yelled to you but i have to know why you're here. But i already know."she said. "Hmm...you're smart; for a girl."said Van. "Yeah. Well gotta go. Thanks again and tell your grandfathers i'll visit them if they want me to."said Cindy. Cindy then gives Van a friendly peck on the cheek, gets out of the van and walks to her car. Van became surprised. He realize that she does like him as a friend. Later that night, Cindy sits in her living room of her house watching tv wearing her house clothes. She begins to think about Flint and how much she misses him. Then there's a knocking on her front door. She gets up, walks up to the door and opens it. It turns out to be none other then Flint who is visiting her. "Good evening, ma'am. Would you be subscribing a monthly issue of 'Flint Dartson Daily'?"said Flint. Cindy grew surprised and happy. She hugs Flint as he hugs back. Then they share a kiss together. "So you got my address, huh?"said Cindy. "Yep. I decided to come here and spend some time with you 'cause Nutty keeps getting paranoid about bullshit."said Flint. "Oh. Why don't you come inside?"said Cindy. Cindy led Flint inside of her house as Flint looks around. "Nice place." "Thanks."said Cindy. They then sit on Cindy's couch and watch tv. "Wow! A 32inch wide screen tv!"exclaimed Flint. "Cool, huh?"Cindy said. Cindy cuddles up to Flint, picks up her remote and flips channels. They enjoyed being with each other and hopefully they stay as a couple...for all time. 


End file.
